miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Rock and a Hard Place
"Rock and a Hard Place" is the eleventh episode of Miami Vice's fourth season. The episode premiered on January 22, 1988. Summary Fremont and Wiggins are back and try to derail Caitlin's comeback by exposing Crockett as his drug dealing cover Burnett. Plot Shortly after Tommy Lowe's death, Caitlin (Sheena Easton) is beginning her comeback tour, appearing on the cover of Rolling Stone, flying to Los Angeles with Crockett. They arrive, among a throng of fans, press & paparazzi, meet up with Caitlin's PR man Josh Durrell, and run into a press room...but Crockett isn't allowed in, even though he has a good reason to come in. Caitlin sees Gordon Wiggins (Tony Hendra) and Paul Fremont (Bob Gerchen) after the press conference, and are pleased with her new album. Crockett seems overwhelmed at all the crowds, but gets a few minutes of alone time with Caitlin before attending a party hosted by Fremont & Wiggins, who speak with Jerry Lee (Jack Kenny) of the tabloid National Inquisitor, who wants to dig dirt on Crockett (known as Burnett). While Caitlin is called away to meet old friends, Crockett sits at the bar and chases away an over-eager agent wanna-be. Crockett is leaving for Miami the next afternoon, but not before assuring Caitlin that he wants her new album to do well, for her to continue singing, and for their future to be bright. Fremont & Wiggins are wanting the album promoted through the roof, but there is a clause that Caitlin loses money if she fails to tour. Crockett sees Caitlin off to the throngs of fans & press before returning to Miami, where Tubbs is waiting. Back at OCB, the team shows him a picture of Caitlin and Crockett in the newspaper, and Crockett angrily throws it in the trash. Castillo & Mahoney from the D.A.'s office asks Crockett if he heard anything about Tommy Lowe from Caitlin, as Lowe was going to roll over on Fremont & Wiggins before he was murdered, and rumor is they were responsible for a murder of a DJ in San Diego, and Crockett agrees to investigate undercover from his end, as he is best positioned. Crockett meets Tubbs' at his & Caitlin's place, Crockett is concerned Caitlin will be angry he is getting involved in her business, after they agreed not to get into each other's profession. Tubbs asks him why he didn't hand the case off, even though Crockett will have a tough time tying Fremont & Wiggins to Lowe's murder, but Crockett feels he has the inside track and also protect Caitlin. Lee starts to dig up dirt on "Burnett" and flies down to Miami to speak with the unsavory characters Crockett/Burnett hang out with, and calls his publisher with the results. Crockett flies back to LA and arrives at Caitlin's room, where a strange guy comes out before he walks in, Caitlin indicates he's "damage control" and shows him the Inquisitor article about her being married to a "drug dealer", which she fears will hurt her "squeaky-clean" image. They arrive at a restaurant where an over-zealous reporter gets punched out by Crockett when he asks Caitlin "was it love or (Quaa)ludes?" The pic of Crockett's punch-out is in the regular paper the next morning, and Durrell thinks it's best Crockett flies back to Miami to prevent her further damaging her rep. Crockett & Caitlin both despise the business side of her profession (while both love the music), but Caitlin knows she has to "go with the flow" to get airplay, therefore record sales, then Crockett tells her that Fremont & Wiggins are under investigation for the murder of Tommy Lowe, and Caitlin can't believe it, saying he owed several drug dealers in Miami, then is more shocked that Crockett is the one doing the investigation, and lets him know that she is not getting involved, and not to tell her anything about Fremont & Wiggins unless he has proof they killed Lowe. Fremont & Wiggins are told their record company has 60 days of cash left before they go under, they need to move Caitlin's new album fast to maximize profits or else, and plan to use Crockett (as Burnett, who's been calling Fremont constantly) to their advantage. Caitlin (to the recording engineer) and Crockett (to Tubbs) talk about their current marriage issues, then Fremont & Wiggins meet with Crockett about moving 100 keys of drugs down in Nassau to Miami with little notice, Crockett leaves, but the real plan is to have Caitlin be in the crossfire of the deal, meaning she can't tour and the company gets their money back. Crockett sees Angie (Toukie A. Smith) who lets him know Caitlin's hurting inside because he's not there for her, and thinks they should spend more time together. At the pool, Crockett expresses his concern about Fremont & Wiggins, but Caitlin is upset Crockett is getting involved in her career, which she fears could go downhill if she's not with the executives, but finally admits she needs Crockett, and Crockett needs her, and they fly to Miami so Crockett can do his deal with them. Wiggins sets up the meet at the Haulover Pier that night, then Caitlin's photo shoot was moved up to earlier that night in Coral Gables. Caitlin asks Crockett to stay for the shoot, and the photographer asks them to wait while he finishes up another client. While Crockett waits outside, Fremont & Wiggins drive by, but he realizes it's a trap, that the "photographer" and "client" are actually hitmen, and they begin shooting. Crockett kills both, then goes out after Fremont & Wiggins, causes their car to flip over, and drags Wiggins out and arrests him before the car explodes, killing Fremont. Caitlin prepares to leave for her tour, Crockett plans to see her in New York in a few weeks, and they kiss good-bye. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Tony Hendra as Gordon Wiggins *Jack Kenny as Jerry Lee *Bob Gerchen as Paul Fremont *Toukie A. Smith as Angie *Sheena Easton as Caitlin Davies-Crockett Co-Starring *Norma Davids as Editor *S. Hendrix Fisher as Josh Durrell *Peter Haig as Steve Owens *Patricia Kimmel as Hotel Clerk *Gordon McConnell as Charlie Lucas *Kent Parajon as Klaus Hermann *Raul San as Henry the Punk *Lonnie Shaw as Hitwoman *Robert Small as D.A. Mahoney *Freddie St. Jude as Recording Engineer Notes *The narration during the intro sequence featuring scenes from "Like A Hurricane" says "Previously on Miami Vice", implying the events just occurred, rather than being three episodes previous. The same thing happens at the beginning of "Deliver Us From Evil", but the sequence is from the previous season's episode "Forgive Us Our Debts". *Sheena Easton will return for her final appearance in "Deliver Us From Evil", but is mentioned in several episodes in between as being "on tour", including "A Bullet For Crockett", when Crockett is gravely wounded and the team tries to contact her from her tour, but never shows in person. *Among the establishing shots for Los Angeles include the famous HOLLYWOOD sign, Grauman's Chinese Theatre, the Walk of Fame, and the Capitol Records building, who is now owned by EMI, which was Sheena Easton's former record label before leaving for MCA in 1988. *Payola was a big scandal in the 1950's, as DJs and executives alike were put in jail. *This, along with the trips to Saint Andrews Island, Colombia, New York, and Costa Morada, were Crockett's only trips out of state. Music *"Devil With A Blue Dress On/Good Golly Miss Molly" by Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels (Fremont & Wiggins' party) *"Dirty Laundry" by Don Henley (Lee in Miami talking to people about Burnett) *"Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House (end sequence with Caitlin heading on her tour) Quotes *"Not the Mr. Slick? Your reputation sucks! -- Crockett to Slick at party *"This guy makes Scarface look like Mr. Rogers!" -- Lee to his publisher about Crockett/Burnett *"Our job has always been a bitch on the matrimonial state!" -- Tubbs to Crockett *"I know it's different worlds, Sonny, but tell me we can make it work!" -- Caitlin to Crockett *"Or die tryin'!" -- Crockett in response Category:Miami Vice Season 4 Episodes